


【pu脑洞】夜-店

by lolisnake



Category: tabletennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake
Summary: 只有脑洞，只有





	1. Chapter 1

小雨哥哥是个上班族，单亲家庭，只有一个麻麻身体还不好，平时住在养老院，哥哥自己的工资不够养两个人，但是哥哥以前在学校社团学过几年街舞跳的还不错，就想出来打工。

起初找了个课外兴趣班，带孩子跳舞，但是不幸遇到辣鸡老板，经常克扣工资，雨雨很生气又没办法，某天和狐朋狗友一起撸串的时候就诉苦来着，于是程靖淇表示你不如来我工作的那个酒吧打工嘛，我和经理熟，给你引荐一下？

说是酒吧明明就是夜店嘛，经理说我们人手够了，但是你要是会跳钢管舞可以来做，雨雨一脸wtf，好在说是钢管舞也不是说需要特别高难度那种，会撩就行。周雨犹豫了半天，一咬牙答应了，回家自己找了堆视频自学，还好他运动细胞特别好所以没两天就跳的挺可以了，于是夜店经理点点头说行吧，招了。

虽然小费大头都要给店里，赚的也要比之前在舞蹈班多好多啦，周雨抹不开面子，就不肯穿那种比较暴露的舞蹈服上去跳，搞了身西装，还不肯脱，他本来就不爱跳，于是一上台笑都不笑，特别禁欲，结果居然效果更好，一炮而红。

这个店其实还是很正派的不会太逼着他们，所以也没有什么陪酒啊出台啊之类的糟粕，雨雨一回后台就用程靖淇的更衣室，和其他舞者不是一条通道的，脱了西装卸了妆摘了面具再走，就穿个普通T恤牛仔裤，夜店光线不好经常都没人认出他，于是周雨就这么太太平平地每周去个两三天跳舞赚钱，白天照常回公司当上班。

结果有次就被樊振东看到了，樊振东是个并不骄奢淫逸的富二代，平时不是很喜欢迪厅夜店这种地方，那次是哥们儿生日非要去high，他只能陪着，结果那天正好是周雨上工的日子，樊振东也不知道自己怎么回事，被哥哥勾的直接就硬了，虽然大家都知道周雨只是跳舞，但富二代哥们那天生日嘛就有点那啥，砸了不少钱喊雨雨脱一个。之前周雨跳了这么久顶多解个西装外套扣子，大家也吃他这套，还真没有非要逼着他脱衣服的，周雨就有点为难。

夜店经理也过来打圆场，樊振东就和哥们说，也别太为难人家，不愿意就别逼着了，他平时在他们圈里还算有地位，哥们也就算了。周雨就挺感激的，于是那天跳的也很卖力气，哥们儿就问，胖子你是不是看上了，还说一会儿要是他来谢你你就直接带出台好了，樊振东就笑笑也没说啥，结果哥哥跳完舞真的来敬酒了，胖子嘴里说没什么，眼睛却粘在周雨脸上，结果人家道完谢径自回后台了，留下樊振东一脸懵逼。

周雨其实混了这么久也明白，但是他一直就只跳舞，别的啥也不涉及，而且完全没有自己是个头牌的自觉，迅速换好衣服就溜了。樊振东还去堵了周雨，但是在后台压根没看到。

樊振东没其他办法，只能动不动就跑去夜店等他，一来二去的狐朋狗友都知道樊家小少爷沉迷夜店钢管舞男，而且经常去捧场砸钱，舞男还是个清倌儿，樊小少爷连个小手都没摸到，哥们也证实，头牌哥哥十分神秘，确实没听说过有其他金主，而且从来没脱过，估计是等着卖个大价钱，樊振东嘴里不在乎，私下气成河豚。

然而其实周雨就在他樊家名下的一个分公司上班，只是他一无所知。

后来有天樊振东在自己公司电梯里遇到了周雨，周雨心里有点紧张，还得装镇定和胖经理打招呼，胖经理一开始没在意就以为他是见到高层有点紧张，没当回事。出电梯的时候樊振东就觉得这人穿西服的背影有点眼熟，但这是上班的正装嘛不是周雨跳舞特别制作的那种比较贴身的西装，也不是很明显，樊振东就没当回事。然后周雨的顶头上司正好还让他跑腿去给胖经理送会议文件，雨雨也只能拿着东西去樊振东办公室，送了文件还不能走，还要和樊振东讲会议安排，结果胖子就一直觉得这个小哥哥眼神好熟悉，总觉得在哪见过，但是素颜周雨他真的完全想不起来哪里见过。

又过了两天又是周雨要上台的日子，樊振东照例去捧场，这回却在散场的时候发现了周雨，樊振东就过去打个招呼，还问他平时也喜欢泡夜店？看不出来啊，雨雨只好支支吾吾的应付，很晚了周雨就要打车回家，樊振东说自己不是那么抠门的上司，就让司机先送周雨到家，路上就忽然间就在周雨脸颊边看到了一点没卸干净的亮片，立刻就把那天觉得哥哥眼熟的事想起来了。

樊振东也不说话，等一直到了周雨家楼下，周雨表示感谢就下车了，结果樊振东也跟着下来，周雨刚想说经理还是快回家，樊振东就说渴了要去哥哥家喝水。周雨没办法，在他眼里胖子又是企业高层又是个小孩儿，渴了还能怎么办，就领樊振东进了家门，周雨家就是个单身小公寓，沙发都没，樊振东坐在小凳子上拿着哥哥递过来的水杯，扯扯嘴角说，“谢了啊，头牌。”

周雨吓一跳，心说被认出来了也没办法，就大方承认了，看樊振东怎么说，胖经理就说既然这么坦白那我也就直说呗，你去跳钢管不就是缺钱么，以后别跳了，这么久了你也不是不知道，我包养你啊。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

周雨必须不同意啊，回绝的话都是现成的，就说自己要是想答应，那也不用一直瞒着樊振东，早就跟他出台了。胖经理想想周雨这话哪里都对，也没办法，只能说那你先想想，就走了。

又过了一周都太平无事，周雨还以为可能就这么算了，结果突然接到通知，胖点名要他去当助理，雨哥完全没有理由拒绝，办公室其他同事还觉得他走运。于是雨哥气呼呼地捧着纸箱子去胖经理那里报道。

但是他以为的x骚扰并没有来，最近公司业务拓展真的很忙，fzd忙成狗，没空骚扰他。周雨就实打实的当助理，惨得天天需要陪fzd加班，还要给他定外卖煮咖啡，因为胖经理拒绝冲雀巢速溶，周雨只好学着用咖啡机，背后吐槽他骄奢淫逸，加班结束fzd还送他回家，再也没提“上去坐坐？”这茬。

于是周雨好容易对资本家fzd有了点好感，等轮到他又去夜店上工那天，发现fzd送了好多花花，后台和门口快淹没了，十分有排面，吓得他一时语塞，经理来催，他换衣服化妆就上台了，结果一晚上也没看见fzd来，散场也没见，第二天才知道人临时有饭局没能去。

金牛雨哥：别送了，再说那么多鲜花多浪费钱。

胖子：哦（委屈巴巴

然后fzd确实不送那么多了，变成了每日一花，周雨在公司就送到公司，在夜店就送夜店，今天红玫瑰，明天白百何……

啊呸是白百合。

周雨去跳舞，fzd如果有空就一定去捧场，小费也不少给，而且给他做助理吧，除了累点儿，待遇还是很好的，有吃有喝。周雨有次就趁办公室没人和fzd谈，意思让他别费心思了，fzd说你在我这做助理，我付你工资，对吧？你在夜店上班，我付小费送花，哪里有问题？还说，小费又不只我一个人给你塞，那不还有很多么，比如那谁那谁谁。

周雨无法反驳，气鼓鼓，一时半会儿找不到理由，就气呼呼地回外面自己办公桌去了，胖经理觉得气的脸蛋鼓鼓的雨哥真的好可爱哦萌的心里直冒粉红泡泡，还不敢被人发现，脸上硬装无事发生。

周雨总觉得是樊振东纨绔子弟图新鲜而已，等哪天睡到手也不会珍惜，所以一直也不肯卖身，更不肯多和樊振东接触。

然而天有不测风云，有天雨麻麻病情加重要住院，周雨交了押金身上就没多少钱了，算了算存款也有点悬乎，雨哥犹豫了两天，晚上下班的时候就和胖经理摊牌直说，问他之前说过想包养他的话还算不算数。

他不想和胖经理说家里的事，雨雨一直觉得胖经理是想包他，顶多是态度还挺好也不逼着他这样那样也不怎么骚扰他，本质不还是包。就找借口说只是为了钱而已，既然想找金主，自己总得考察一下金主有没有什么不良嗜好blabla反正就装的很不在乎，还硬撑着说什么交易嘛，各取所需之类的垃圾话。

fzd听了心里就非常不舒服，有点生闷气也就没看出来傻雨哪里不对，也注意不到他其实在撒谎。

 

fzd就说好吧，那一会儿陪我回家，周雨问能不能明天？自己也回去收拾一下东西，胖经理就有点不耐烦，说客房什么都有。想了想又说你要是有什么重要东西，以后有的是时间去取。

fzd没住父母那边老宅，就是公司不远的一个大平层，指了一间客房给他。

胖经理开的价码倒是不错，周雨一边洗澡一边紧张，想想小钱钱和麻麻也只能给自己做心理暗示忍着不要揍金主一拳。等他洗好了出来看见卫浴间门口放了个椅子，上面整整齐齐叠了一摞衣服，他还以为胖经理给他拿的睡衣，结果仔细一看是夜店跳舞那种差不多同款的紧身西装——还没有内裤。

雨哥一下就明白了，fzd是想他就这么穿着出去，突然间就很鄙视自己，气的非常想摔门走人，反复几次最后还是咬牙慢慢穿上。

fzd其实也很紧张，坐在沙发里看手机掩饰，看来也是刚洗过，头发湿漉漉的只穿了件浴袍。雨哥过去，喊了一声樊少。

fzd打量了周雨五分钟，开口就问他：之前不是塞多少小费也不肯脱么？

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起大家，并没有周雨哥哥暴打小樊少这种事(๐•̆ ·̭ •̆๐)

“之前不是塞多少小费也不肯脱吗？”

周雨脸一下子就涨红到脖子，他沉默了两秒钟还是没说什么，抬手解了西装外套扣子，慢慢把外套脱了，只说小樊少，您现在开的价可比那些小费多太多了。

小樊少看着只穿着件白衬衫和西裤的周雨，小细腰大长腿还有隐隐约约的胸大肌，口干舌燥就指了指自己胯下，周雨明白过来他什么意思，心里就很难受，但是他已经答应了也没办法拒绝，只好过去跪在沙发前面，伸手把浴袍带子解开给樊振东口，但是他以前哪儿玩过这个啊，装得再淡定也很生硬。  
fzd看着心里的小哥哥垂着眼睛给他舔确实是爽得不行，但是周雨这确实看起来不像有经验的，就问他以前没做过？周雨知道自己技术不咋地骗不了人，干脆就承认了，于是fzd心里又爽又很别扭，觉得周雨以前在夜店那么冷淡其实最后也不过是为了钓大鱼，没什么了不起。

浑然不知自己这思维已经钻牛角尖出不来了。  
fzd就故意说那得努力点儿，不然你这表现我不是买亏了，周雨气的眼圈都红了，为了钱还是忍着，索性站起来把腰带解了，裤子慢慢滑到地板上，又一颗一颗从下往上解衬衫扣子，腹肌胸肌大长腿看的fzd几乎要流鼻血，他知道周雨身材好，没想到能好到这样，周雨破罐子破摔也是故意的，就说那还得辛苦小樊少调教我？

fzd必须忍不住啊，把周雨拉到沙发上亲亲摸摸，摸到后面试了两下，周雨一是紧张二是他也没被搞过啊……就很紧，fzd想了想就把他拉去卧室，周雨坐在床上看着fzd拿出来润滑剂和按摩棒，知道自己今天肯定是菊花不保，索性自己主动趴在床上，还问他小樊少平时就有这爱好？  
樊振东看着跪趴在床上脱光光的周雨，又是背沟又是翘臀，没注意就说了实话，东西都是新买的。

于是就糊了一屁股润滑剂给他扩张，樊振东心里还是care他的，虽然急，动作也没有太粗暴，还给周雨撸，但是周雨后面插着半根按摩棒实在是十分不舒服，只能咬牙忍着，等fzd终于觉得可以了才把按摩棒拔了自己进去，小樊少爽得不行，周雨疼的要命，樊少年纪不大东西很大，而且年龄也是特别急色的时候，一进去就控制不住自己了一个劲儿的干，最后终于结束了，抽出来的时候周雨才发现他还戴了套，虽然屁股还是疼，心里也多少有点感激，就过去帮他把套子摘了拿湿巾给擦，fzd大喇喇的看他服务，等弄完了告诉周雨，回你房间去吧。

周雨咬着牙只好捡起衣服下床，腿都有点软，屁股上大腿上都被润滑剂糊的湿漉漉冷冰冰的，轻轻给带上门，回客厅捡了那套西装又回给他安排的房间迅速地冲个澡把那些乱七八糟的都洗掉然后直挺挺地躺在床上。  
睡的一点也不好。

第二天吃早餐的时候fzd说工作可以不用做了，但是如果周雨想去公司也行，周雨当然是选继续工作，又问他，那樊少觉得夜店那边……？樊振东喝着粥没接话，就摇了摇头，周雨就懂了。  
他还是和以前一样去给当助理，跟夜店那边就解约了，还赔了违约金，这下周雨的收入来源几乎都是樊振东给的。

周雨只能试着和樊少缓和关系，正好下午送花的快递来了，他接了花，等人走了就问樊振东怎么还在送，小樊少揉揉鼻子掩饰，就，钱都付了啊！  
周雨就照例拿花瓶给插起来了，樊经理就说办公室摆摆鲜花也是挺好的，就这样吧。周雨还能说什么呢，只能回答些什么樊少喜欢就好之类的万金油。

樊振东看周雨低眉顺眼的心里也舒坦，又觉得他上班这套西装料子也不好，剪裁也不行，下班就直接开车带着周雨去店里买了一堆大牌，看的小樊少口干舌燥，晚上回去又扯着这样那样，他前二十年都是死直男，90%的时间还是只顾着自己爽，但是想到有钱拿啊，周雨只能配合了。  
公司那边一是看周雨一直有人送花，二是他这阵子从头到脚都换了高级货，同事也不傻，就猜可能是有问题，背地里就说，啧，做得好不如人家长得好。也有反驳的，说你还不许人家是买彩票中大奖了啊，如果真的傍富婆干啥还要出来早九晚五加班当社畜。周雨也听到一些风声，只当放屁。

过了两天樊振东递给他一份体检报告，说自己身体健康也没什么传染病之类的，还别别扭扭的解释，说虽然包了他，也不希望周雨提心吊胆的，周雨就问那自己用不用也去医院检查一下，樊振东说公司不是每年有体检么，早就查过了，周雨突然就觉得这个金主还有点意思。  
但是床上实在得差评，于是周雨为了自己没那么难受吧……晚上就故意勾着小樊少教他怎样才能让自己好过点，还挺主动的拿大长腿蹭樊振东的腰，心说反正两个人都没病，结果樊振东当然是兴奋得不行，套子都没来得及摸出来，按着他吃了好几次，最后周雨腿都抬不起来了，只能打开腿由着FZD干。

两个人就这么挺诡异的相处，时刻动不动就提醒对方这是包养关系，但是还试着尽量融洽一点。  
然后有次周雨和公司里的人起了点纠纷，对方嘴巴挺毒的就在那说什么不就是个卖的凭你那工资穿的起xx的衣服？还是说你穿的是淘宝同款啊。周雨气的不知道怎么反驳，樊经理就从天而降了，把周雨肩膀一搂，问那人你说他什么？再说一遍？他也没点得太明白，只说我的助理我花钱给买几套衣服撑撑场面你们谁有意见可以提。就领着周雨走了。

事后周雨自嘲，说那人说的也没错啊，我不就是个卖屁股的。樊振东听他这么说又别扭又生气，但是无法反驳，又怕自己说错话，干脆装着去卫生间躲开。

 

（哦艹好像有点渣，我努力甜回来


End file.
